We've met before
by patrickstar1999
Summary: They've met in 3rd grade but that was when nothing was wrong then a year later he moves. now 6 years later he comes back but shes already been hurt and no one knows except for two and now that he's back can they remember each other or will everything be a blur.Will he be able to show her shes loved & help her or will she push him away like all her memories (Please Read & Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic but trust me it'll get better as the story goes on don't worry if it doesn't show during this chapter. Please don't hate….**

**Me: now introducing our character Alllllyyyy!**

**Ally: (looks around worriedly) hi**

**Me: would you like to introduce the chapter?**

**Ally: not really … Bye (runs off)**

**Me: okay…. Let's just begin … chapter 1 here we go!**

* * *

Intro.

Ally's POV:

*flashback*

"Shhh it'll all be over soon... wow you look so beautiful... don't cry ... oh honey."

*end*

All i can remember is his breath on my body, his alcoholic stench and the weight of him on me. With this i jump out of bed sweating i tried me best everyday to push these thoughts away the only one who know are my friends. I look at my clock just to see that there's an hour left 'till it rings, there's no way back to sleep so i'd rather take a long shower to get this nightmare out of my head. I can't live with this anymore why'd it happen to me. When I get out its time for my alarm to ring then my aunt calls up to me to wake up even though I already was.

As i walk down all i can think about is _him_ but i shouldn't i have to push this away before it takes over again the last time I gave my aunt a heart attack because i was such in a dark place but I can't do that to her i'd be nothing without her. she was the only one who take me in when _things_ happened when i was six i don't talk about my feels but its not like it matters to anyone maybe it should have happened to me. Its not like anyone loves me or cares this world will probably be better without me anyway. I see my aunt drinking her coffee as usual and reply a normal morning to her i grab an apple and start me walk to school.

The halls were crowded as usual but there was something different. There was a strange presence that I've never felt before after being in school for 3 years. I slowly walked through the halls looking down at the floor as usual then out of nowhere…BAM! … I'm on the floor.

I had bumped into someone and when I looked up I saw a blond haired boy... I've never seen him before… maybe he was new...Oops. Though it was strange that he was wearing a disguise, I finally I realized that I was staring for too long and began picking up my papers that scattered all over the place.

I felt my face heat and blood rush to my face quickly picked everything up and notice he dropped his sunglasses. Once he spotted them he place it in his face quickly like he was hiding… weird. As if pulling me out of my thoughts "hey are you okay", he asked worriedly.

As I lifted myself up I noticed someone new standing by him, as if on cue shyness over took me as I spoke quietly, "I'm fine", I answered finally with that I was gone. When I finally got to class I got distracted all the way 'till lunch just thinking about him…. He seemed familiar.

I'm at lunch now with my two best friends since grade school, Anna and Rodney who are twins but for bro and sis they get along… great. Anyways I'm not the most popular and I like it that way I have severe stage fright and people would most-likely describe me as shy, invisible, and quiet. Strange enough Rodney and Anna are the opposite they are out-going, creative, silly and talkative. They understand the way I'm like this so they don't push me to do uncomfortable things. Right now both of them are fighting over carrots… yup totally normal.

"give them to me!", Rodney shouts I just shake my head … wow.

"No they're mine"

"Well too bad I got them first so I called dibs"

"Ahh no you didn't, you only got them because you wouldn't let me get my own lunch out"

"I was protecting you"

"From what! … A paper cut!", Anna remarks sarcastically.

"Nooo … From a ~", with that he was cut off by a thousand screams.

"Ahhhh!", thousands of girls screamed and with that we were off to the courtyard.

As we sit a strange noise came from behind the bush, Rodney then gets up slowly making no sound at all and jumps into the bush.

"Ow!", oh no who was that. I get up to check out who got pinned but I've never seen him before either… oh wait it's the guy who stood next to blonde.

"Are you okay", I ask

"Yeah I'm fine at least my pancake is okay… I'm Dez by the way", my face scrunches I've never heard of him suddenly a new voice comes from behind me.

"Who?", Anna asked

Dez face has a hit of amazement, "You've never heard of me have you", we shake our heads, "I'm only the best friend and lyric writer for none other than Austin Moon." I can feel him look at me and suddenly I find the floor interesting screams are heard and all the attention is turned to the entrance with this chance I run through the back door. I couldn't stand being there with him me and strangers are not a good mix memories then pass through the back of my head that I never want to remember I push them as far as I can. All of a sudden I trip over something or someone and am met by the blond kid looking at me like I'm going to attack him. Before I say something he covers my mouth shushing me and memories flash through my mind this time but now I can't get rid of them and it then takes over my thoughts.

*flashback*

"Shh it'll all be over soon I promise then you can go back to your friends" he whispers enter my ears. His hands then roam my body until one by one I'm losing my clothes. His hand presses against my mouth making sure I don't scream I struggle under his weigh but only makes him get heavier. I was immobilized under his body as his lips then roam my body and tears stain my cheeks, 'how'd I get into this'…

*end of flashback*

I was then brought out of my thoughts, "hey… hello... Are you okay?", but before I answered screams were heard again and the next thing I know we're pressed against each other in a closet. Oh no not again…

* * *

**Well how was it please comment I know it's not the best but it will get better. It was my first so please don't hate. **

-sincerely me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: our guest today are Austin and Dez who will introduce our new chapter**

**Dez:who's talking to me am i hearing things**

**Austin: Dez its okay we are just here to introduce her new chapter of us**

**Dez: Austin is that you why are you in my computer don't worry ill get you out**

***connection lost***

**Austin: on oh ... uhh well here her new chapter hope you guys enjoy... gotta go.. bye**

***left chat***

**Me" okay... well hope you guys like it please review.**

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Wake up we're going to be late for our first day of school and Choco Banana and I aren't going to wait any longer", my best friend yells at me from downstairs. I groan as I pull my covers over my head to block out the light penetrating into my room. 'Why'd I have to go back to school for, I have a career what more do I need'. Just then my door slams and my best friend walks in, Dez, he comes to my side and yanks the covers off my replacing my warmth air with cold air.

"Uhhh why do I have to go anyway" I protest.

"You sound like your 2 so get up… I need help finding Mr. Fluffy", he says worriedly, "And you heard what Jimmy said he said that if you finish school now you can get your diploma just in case something goes wrong".

I groan again but this time I'm getting up and after 15 minutes I'm ready, we are out the door and head off to school… great (note the sarcasm). Like this is even a good idea I mean come on sooner or later people will know who I am and I'll be trampled. Jimmy's way of getting me unnoticed is making me wear a disguise like that's going to work.

As we enter the school everything seems normal until we see a whole group of girls looking out the window, 'Oh no'. Dez leaves me alone to get our schedules as I keep walking around seeing the whole school then out of nowhere … BAM! I'm on the floor the next second. I look to my right and see I knocked a girl down and she's frantically gathering her papers that she dropped. She looks so, so beautiful her chestnut hair falls perfectly over her shoulders, her light brown eyes then sparkle which also matches her hair and finally to top her perfection her cheeks have a tint of pick until it begins to grow like she's embarrassed. By this time I realize I dropped my glasses on the floor and pink them up hurriedly so no one notices it's me. Dez then comes to me side and helps to lift me off the floor I then ask, "Are you okay". She looks up and quickly looks back down as she sees Dez by my side and say in her angelic voice so soft like I'm about to pounce on her, " I'm fine", and before I can ask anything else she disappears.  
As the day goes on I finally realize that most of my classes are with a tutor except for math and band which is after lunch and of course Dez is with me for all my classes just in case. Yup such a great high school experience as the bell rings for lunch me and Dez are out the door to search for a place to eat where we (or me I should say) won't be discovered. As we get pushed around I lose Dez and start to wonder by myself until out of nowhere I bumped into at least three people and my hat, and glasses fall off then as if on cue a whole group of girls scream as I finally fin the entrance to the cafeteria... 'Man'. My first instinct is to run and that's what I decide on I speed though the whole school until I see the schools garden and a hidden door on the other end. I run though the courtyard ( I think that's what this is) and I'm pretty sure I lost the girls about 5 minutes ago when I went into the boys bathroom and stay there for a good 5 minutes an walked/ran out. When I get through the door I notice that I'm on the other side of the school but it looks like not many come this way. Just then my pocket vibrated I check my phone to see I got a text from Dez.

**To Austin **

**From Dez**

**11:54am**

**Dude where are you I lost you in the crowd.**

_**From Austin to Dez**_

_**11:56am**_

_**I'm in the garden place thing I'm on the other side there's like a hidden door and uhhh I think we have a problem.**_

**From Dez to Austin**

**12:00pm**

**What do you mean problem you know if our cover is blown Jimmy said he'll take away my kangaroo and I cannot lose Kang-pock**

_**From Austin to Dez **_

_**12:04pm**_

_**Uhhh well can we discuss this later I'm really hungry and I might not or might have dropped my pancakes on the floor when I was running.**_

**From Dez to Austin**

**12:07pm**

**Ohh your so in trouble and because I'm losing KP I'm taking away your pancakes for a month.**

_**From Austin to Dez**_

_**12:10pm**_

_***gasp* you Monster! ... Now please find me.**_

As I wait 10 minutes go by until I hear screams again coming from other side of the courtyard. 2 minutes later someone opens the door and they trip over my stretched out legs. As I look it's the girl who I tripped in the morning 'oops', when she looks at me I'm afraid she's going to yell so I place my hand over her mouth and then she becomes frozen. This freaks me out I don't know what's wrong with her and I probably said hello to her about 2 minutes now until she comes back and then the worst happens screams come from close by. I then take her and myself to a nearby closet for precautions so she doesn't say anything if I had let her go. She then does the same thing as before and freezes but this time she stays like this longer than before and when I hear the coast is clear we get out of the closet and she comes back to reality.

"Are you okay… you totally spaced out on me back there for like 5 minutes".

Out of nowhere she falls on the floor I catch her before her whole face met the floor. I then cradle her in my arms calling out to her to wake up if I get out of this spot I'll be spotted then as if on cue Dez finally appears he gives me a face and I look up with my innocent face. I never meant to make her faint or whatever just happened. Dez finally leaves to get the nurse and I stay there eating the sandwich he got for me with my … I mean with chestnut ( like my nickname pretty catchy huh cause I don't know her name and her hair is chestnut.. yes.. no okay never mind.. this convo. never happened). She finally makes a sound and wakes up, "Don't worry it's okay my friends getting the nurse you're alright I got you", is all I say before she sleeps again and I enjoy my sandwich which isn't that bad. Dez finally comes back with the nurse who takes her into a wheelchair.

"Thank you dear for staying with her didn't she wake up when we were coming", the nurse asked professionally.

"Uh yes for a minute then fell asleep"

"That's a good sign thank you now you better head off to 7th period before it ends." She says finally before she leaves. At this moment I realize that I missed both 5th and 6th period taking care of her great her impression auction you teachers wont hate you at all (sarcasm). Well at least I'll be in math for the last 10 minutes I better get a pass from the consular so I don't get in trouble. The day flies by I haven't seen the girl since the accident maybe she went home or something well at least the day is over in 3..2..1..*Bell Rings*.' Great way first day Austin you drop the same girl twice and make her faint and miss 2 classes plus arrive late for another.'

* * *

**hope you guys like it please review i'll really appreciate what you have to say so i know what to improve on thank you.**

**-sincerely me**


End file.
